


Fire Alarm

by kappa77



Series: Leather Jacket (Symmrat College AU) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Autistic Character, F/M, First Meetings, Gen or Pre-Slash, Symmrat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Satya is generally prepared for what college throws her way.The fire alarm going off at three A.M. is not one of these things





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very late entry for Junkmetra Week, intentionally Day 2 but also fits Day 1.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes made, this is unbeta'd

For once, Satya was up early not on her own accord. Usually if she broke her sleep cycle to stay up late, there was good reason.  The eye strain and tired feeling in every part of her body was only acceptable when finishing up detailing on papers and projects.

However, there were no papers due that weren’t already submitted online with a hard copy printed. Tonight, there was a fire alarm.

Blaring at three A.M.

The initial noise was like a shock of cold water that kept pouring down on them. Both Satya and her roommate, Lena, were awake instantly as the alarms continued, ringing in their heads, pounding away any thoughts of sleep. They both looked at each other in the dark, confused faces lit up only by the red blinking light of the fire alarm. They sat there in shock for a moment before they heard, from the other side of the hall, they heard one of the girls yell “ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!”

That was enough for them to realize, yes, this is happening.

Satya slipped out of bed, into her slippers, and grabbed her ID and key. She briefly glanced at her prosthetic arm before forgoing it, assuming it was just a drill or the result of a student misusing their microwave (the floor had been given the “use water when making noodles” speech three times in the past month). The alarms continued shouting at them to “Go! Get up! Move!!!” and she made her way to the door into the brightly lit hallway, streams of sleep-deprived peers walking to the stairway door and making their way down five flights. She followed suit.

She couldn’t hear anything over the screaming alarms, but just by the faces of her peers, it was clear they were unhappy. She balled her hand into a fist and tried focus on that feeling rather than that of bodies pressing against her as they passed her by on the stairs, more people joining in as they descended another floor.

The shock of cold air as they reached the exit was a breath of fresh air, as people spread out from the confined hallway to across the street, by the spiritual center and more dorm buildings. Satya unclenched her fist as she steps to the side, away from the crowd of 5 floors of college students.

She leaned against the cold bricks of the spiritual center as everyone else stops by the curb, clustering together. It’s quiet, just the murmur of tired college students until someone in the crowd shouts, “Holy shit!” and everyone looks up to see a thin trail of smoke coming from the basement. The murmur got louder until she was too close again, the panicked voices coming from the crowd paired with even more people pouring out and the klaxon still ringing. She turned the corner to quiet sidewalks.

That was until someone ran past her and, just as quickly as she noticed, fell flat on his face, scattering everything he had been carrying across the cement and grass. The man landed with a loud “OH FUCK!” before becoming well acquainted with the ground with a low groan.

Satya stepped to the side to get a better look at the man’s face, making sure he wasn’t bleeding.

“Do you need help?” she asked.

“Whot?” The man pushed himself up, revealing no cuts or scraps, but a face full of soot. He looked up at her and paused before looking behind and back at her. “Oh, yeah, wouldn’t mind a bit. Just hand me my leg?”

She looked behind to see a prosthetic leg lay on the sidewalk beside a crack in the sidewalk. She stepped over to retrieve it, inspecting it as she held it in her hand. It was crudely made, more like a peg leg with a knee joint than a proper prosthetic. When she turned to the man, he had sat up and collected some of his scattered belongings.

“How did it even come off?”

The man shrugged, taking the limb. “Didn’t put it on well enough so when I tripped over the crack, pop! I kept movin’ and it stayed.”

Satya nodded. “I see. The alarm startled you too?”

He looked up, concentration of reattachment broken. “What?”

She pointed behind her. “You live in that building, I remember you from Welcome Week. Therefore, unless you were out this late, you were woken up by the fire alarms as well. If you were sleeping, you wouldn’t have had it on so you rushed to do so.”

He avoids eye contact, setting the last straps in place. “You could say that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, let’s just say I can assure you the building is a bit shaken, but fine.” She can tell he’s grinning even though he isn’t looking up.

Her eyes narrowed as the pieces clicked together. “ _You_ did this.”

“Oi, oi, oi! Hold on there! Now, I know how it looks, but it was an accident! Besides, it’s just some harmless smoke, no fire or nothin’ so there’s no need to worry.”

“No need to worry!? It’s 3 A.M.! I have an exam later today and it’s-!” A cold wind interrupted her yelling, going straight through her pajamas and chilling her to the bone.

The man looked like he was about to say something, but then they both heard a gruff voice say, “Hey, I think he may be around here.”

Before Satya could blink, the man was on his feet, grabbing what he could. “Lovely to meet ya, hopefully you won’t want to continue this conversation if we see each other again.” He left with a wink before sprinting as fast as he could in the other direction of the voices

Satya was left stunned as two police officers rounded the corner.

“Dammit, where’d he go?” the one from before grumbled. “Hey, you!” he looked straight at Satya, the only noticeable feature she could make in the light of the streetlamp was a nasty scar over his eye. “You seen a man, probably over six feet tall run this way?”

“Yes, sir he ran that way,” she said, not skipping a beat and pointing in the exact direction he’d run to.

The officers glanced that way before nodding, “Thank you.” Both took off in pursuit, not bothering to look and see if he had dropped anything before running.

Satya scanned the ground, turns out the man had grabbed most of his stuff, save a black leather jacket that had gotten thrown just out of the light. Satya stopped before it, unsure whether to leave it or pick it up. The next cold wind made her decision as she quickly picked it up and put it on, trying her best not to think of how dirty it probably was, how she didn’t even know him, and yet she was wearing his jacket.

“It is just to prevent the cold,” she kept telling herself. “The moment I’m back inside, it will be discarded in the lounge.”

The question was, when were they going to be allowed back in. The sharp bark of the fire engine siren alerted her that the fire department had finally made their away over to inspect the damage done.

She sat down on the cold cement, pulling the leather jacket which spelled of gunpowder and sulfur closer to her body.

It was going to be a long night

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Overwatch w/ me: http://kappa776.tumblr.com/


End file.
